Edited Akatsuki Maids
by Dark-Kumineko
Summary: The Akasuki are bored on they time off and deside to have a bet. *wink wink* DeiSaso Sasori Uke! Main couple with a side of Kisaita and Kakuhida
1. Chapter 1

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you will LOVE this ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I'm so evil ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha **

**I sadly do not own Naruto *sob sob***

**~~~~~~~~~~Yay! Go my awesome LINE! Yeah! Whoa!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Bored, bored, sooooooooooo bored, un."

"Deidara shut the fuck up, dumbass," yelled Hidan.

"Shut it, and you're the dumbass, un. I'm sooooooooooo booooooooooooooooooored, un."

"Shut it brat," growled Sasori sipping his tea.

"All of you shut it. **Damn idiots**," Zetsu complained.

"Hn."

"Please shut up," Kisame said head on the table.

All of the Akatsuki except Tobi, Konan, and Pein were gathered around the kitchen table, groaning about being bored on their time off.

"Hey dumbasses, wanna do a bet?"

"Hidan, what kind of bet? What are the stakes," asked Kakuzu hoping it was money.

"Noooooo, dumbass. Okay the Jashin-damned stakes are that Jashin-damned winner gets to make the Jashin-damned losers do whatever they want for a f-in' 24 hours."

"Yay! Something to do, un. Danna you have to play, un. Pleaaaaaaase, un," cried Deidara.

"Fine."

"Hn."

"If it something to do," answered Kisame.

"Same here," said Kakuzu and Zetsu.

~~~~~~~~~~~on poker game later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SCORE, UN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh yeah, un. Oh yeah, un. I won, un. I won, un. Oh yeah, oh yeah, un. (manic laugh) WHOA, un!!!!!!" Deidara screamed into the night. Leaving the present Akatsuki members holding their ears.

"Shove it brat," said Sasori.

"Ohhhh, Danna just wait until you see what I have planned for **you**, un," Deidara said with a very perverted grin. Sasori barely suppressed a gulp and blush at his blonde partner's remark.

"Ha ha ha ha! The red head's gonna get it," Hidan laughed. Itachi was grinning too.

"Oh, you too shouldn't be talking, un. I'm gonna do it to you too, un," Deidara said that prevented grin still on his face as he addressed the Jashinist and Uchiha. Hidan dropped his tea and Itachi's eyes widened drastically, and Kakuzu and Kisame were suppressing grins like Deidara.

"Umm, Deidara what did you have in mind?" asked Itachi trying to hide his nervousness.

"Ohh don't worry, un. You'll see in the morning, un," said Deidara turning around to go to his room.

Itachi, Sasori and Hidan all gave twin gulps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Chapter TWOOOOOOOOOOO!!1 Sooooooooooo happy. Itachi do the declaimer *jazz hands***

**Itachi: Hn. This does not belong to Kitsunne-chann00 if it did… *shivers***

**Me: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Itachi: It's true**

**Me: Hn Also sorry it is Soooooooooooooo short. No flame and Pluh-ease comment. **

**~~~~~~~~awesome line yeah~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasori gulped saying up at his room's ceiling. It was morning and he was hungry and he **should** go to the kitchen but… he didn't want to see want Deidara had planned out.

He didn't like the look in his eyes last night it was creepy. Gulping again he slowly moved down the hall. Concentrateing on being silent and looking at his feet Sasori walked into Itachi. Who fell onto Hidan who also fell, Itachi put his hand just in time to stop the stream of swears coming from the zealot's mouth.

"Sorry," Sasori whispered.

"Dumbass," Hidan angrily whispered.

Itachi naturally responded with a quiet, "Hn." Nodding for his comrades to go to the kitchen, and men entered the kitchen.

Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu and Deidara each (with the exception of Zetsu) had a slight nosebleed and a very perverted glint in their eyes with a matching blush.

Sasori gulped. In the middle was his partner trademark grin on his face.

"Okay, un. Listen carefully people, un. Here are the rules you **must** do the thing, you can't take it off her 24 hours and if you do you will be undressed in front of Sir Leader, un." _Damn_ thought Sasori and others. _I can't get out of this. _

"Also no matter what stupid excuse you must wear **it, **un," Deidara continued his smirk growing. Hidan swore under his breath and Sasori thought _there goes my 'something in my puppet body isn't working' excuse. And __**it**__? What the hell is __**it**__? Do I even want to know?_

The others clustered around Deidara grins widened, they knew what **it** was.

"Okay here you are, un." Deidara handed them each a hanger with that dark plastic wrap around it. "Go put that on and come out, un."

In the bathroom Sasori un-wrapped the garment, his mouth flew open and a blush redder than his hair covered his face. On the hanger was a maid's outfit.

But it was a maid outfit gone whore. The black dress fit tightly on his chest and the shirt barely covered his butt. The black apron was in the shape of a heart with black lace around it. A maid's hat thing was also they along with the thing that goes around the neck. Like a choker with in fabric. They were long black sockings that weren't up to his mid thigh.

The boots were high heel wrench boots with lots of buckles and zippers. There were eye shadow and liner too. There was one more item that was a mystey. But Sasori soon figured it out.

It was a pair was satin white panties. It stood out a lot being the only white thing. It was it was one of those puffy ones, the ones that he thought were called Pumkin Panties or something with pumpkins in the name. One that younge girls wear?

Sasori stared at himself in the mirror. He looked like one of those doll/maids and a girl. He sent another ten minute trying to control his blush and failed miserably. Slowly he walked down the hall and then to kitchen. Where the prevents that gave him this outfit were waiting for him.

Sasori, Hidan and Itachi meet in the hall just outside the kitchen door. Hidan was so embarrassed he wasn't ever swearing. *gasp* Their outfits were matching except that Hidan's lace was red and Itachi's lace was blue (it is blue because blue is an kickass color). There was also other differences. Itachi's hair was down so he looked like a girl, and Hidan's hair for probably the first time in his life wasn't greased back. It framed his face nicely.

When they open the kitchen door there was silence. The Zetsu's dark side burst out laughing like a manic pounding the table, and Kisame, Kakuzu and Deidara each had a super nosebleed that they left uncheck in their shock.

"Helllllllo Danna-chan, un," Deidara said looking Sasori up and down.

"Now, you each will serve the person I appoint you. Itachi is with Kisame, un." Kisame is punching the air. "Hidan with Kakuzu, un." Kakuzu grinned so wide you could see it though his mask and had a very prevented glint in his eyes and Hidan blushed even harder. "and finally, un. Danna-chan is with me, un." Sasori blushed redder if that was possible.

The same two though ran through (the soon to be ukes) minds, _Crappppppp!!! How the hell do I get myself into these situations? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter ooooooooooooo YEAH **

**Don't own Naruto god how many times do I have to say it?**

**Comment and all that jazz**

**~~~~~~awesome line dude~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasori silently followed the bomber thinking _Ohhhhhhhhh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what the hell is he going to do with me? Will he make a move? Do I want him to make a move? Do I like him? Well, I do feel weird and blush around him, but I don't wanna be UKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! I wonder how Itachi and Hidan are doing. *gulp* _

_(_**awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Saso-chan is screaming inside of his head. How sweet.**

**Sasori: WTF are you doing to me bitch. I don't wanna be uke!!!!**

**Me: Too bad sooooooooooo sad, and besides Deidara agrees with me.**

**Deidara; *thumbs up sign because he can't talk through his nosebleed***

**Me: Seeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Sasori: Brat)**

The partners entered Deidara room. Deidara ordered, " Saso-chan clean me room, un."

"NANI!! NO way in hell I'm doing that. You haven't cleaned your room since you joined!"

That was true. Deidara room was filled with crumpled up paper, dirty clothes, and with untold amounts of clay holding it all together.

"So, un?"

"Brat!" Sasori growled but stopped when Deidara tilted his head up and whispered in Sasori ear, "Don't call me brat, un." As the blonde nibbled slightly on his ear lobe causing poor Sasori to gasp and blush.

"Hai," Sasori whispered completely taken a back at Deidara actions.

Grinning Deidara added, "Make **sure** clean under the bed."

_Why would he want me to clean under the bed? Its probably the cleanest under they were the brat's trash can't reach it. _Sasori thought puzzled then it hit him. _I would have to bend down and with this damn shirt so low her can see my…_ the blush on Sasori grew from pink to flaming red.

"Hey Danna-chan you match your hair," Deidara said grinning.

Deidara lay on his bed and Sasori began to work. _I wonder how Itachi and Hidan are fairing?_

Sasori began to work on cleaning Deidara's room as Deidara drooled over his butt as he bent down.

_____Several hours later _________________________________________________________

Panting at all the work he'd done Sasori informed Deidara he was done.

"Good," Deidara purred with a very un-Deidara grin on his face.

"I'm glad you think so," said Deidara as he pulled Sasori into his lap.

Sasori squeaked , "Deidara? What are you DOING?"

"What I wanted to do from the beginning," Deidara whispered adding a lick so Sasori could get his meaning.

He did.

"From the beginning?" Sasori asked blushing, turning head away after realized how close Deidara was getting.

"Your going to be my uke," whisper Deidara sliding Sasori even further into his lap.

"WHAT! No way!" Sasori shouted.

_He still had his pride. NO way he was going to let Deidara be one top. WAIT! On top of WHAT? Did Deidara… did he __**want**__ him? But he wasn't gay… Was he? _

He couldn't think with the damn brat so close. He felt so strange… (All the while Deidara is slowly sliding Sasori further into his lap)

_The brat wasn't gay… He wasn't. He didn't want hi---_

Sasori was stopped in mid- thought as he felt sometime hard rug up against his thigh…_What is this? Could it be…?_

Sasori went red to his ears.

"So Danna-chan has noticed.." Deidara purred. This time he lick and nibbled on his ear.

"N-no. I d-don't like you like t-t-that!!" Sasori said turning his face away.

"Your body disagrees," Deidara purred.

"Hu—" Sasori was cut off as a pair of lips slammed into his.

He gasped allowing Deidara entrance to his wet cavern. Sasori moaned. The brats tongue was doing wonders. Fighting with his… it felt… so _good._ Breaking again for air Deidara noticed that Sasori was now panting and how he had moaned .

"Mmm, Danna-chan you taste sooo good," Deidara said as he began to ravish the poor puppet's neck, leaving hickies here and there.

"Aaah, nooo, stop, aaahh, Mmmm. Umm," Sasori moaning trying to think.

"What is it Danna-chan," Deidara said licking his redhead's neck.

"Aaa, stop. Mmmmm, why do I have to be your uke?" Sasori moaned.

"Because I can do this," Deidara said giving the scorpion a mind blowing kiss. Sasori felt something touch his butt. Stiffening in shock Sasori realized the blonde was _groping_ him. He couldn't help the moan as the bomber massaged and squeezed his ass. He almost whimper at the loss of the hand.

But it came back, this time rubbing the silky fabric against his already hard cock. "Deidara, Aaa, please stop teasing me." Sasori moaned, blushing as he looked into ocean blue eyes. He had never wanted everything more they for Deidara to continue. Never. He had never before felt such a feeling in his groin before.

"Will you beg for it? Will you promise to by my uke?" Deidara asked not excatly touching his Danna cock but use the fabric to tease him. Pulling it up and rubbing it against his cock and entrance.

"YES. Just please hurry," Sasori moaned. His erection was really starting to hurt.

"Okay, Danna-chan," Deidara as he threw himself and the small scropian into the bed. Shredding clothes all the way.

_**~I shall leave the rest to your prevent mind~**_

**PS --this is the end~**


End file.
